1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a loudspeaker having an illuminating function, and an electronic apparatus and a mobile apparatus using same.
2. Background Art
A conventional loudspeaker is described below. The conventional loudspeaker includes a loudspeaker unit and an illumination part. The illumination part has a ring shape and includes a light-emitting element. The illumination part is attached to a front face of the loudspeaker unit. The illumination part is formed of transparent resin to guide light emitted from the light-emitting element.
Known patent literatures related to the present disclosure include Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 119-212107.